Look Me In The Eyes
by Julayy
Summary: Yesung/Ryeowook pairing from superjunior fanfiction. Yewook. :


"He just doesn't notice me!" Ryeowook exclaimed, pouting. He sat on the couch of Kyuhyun's living room with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, and Eunhyuk surrounded him. Donghae sat in Eunhyuk's arms as they sat on the floor while Sungmin fed Kyuhyun some food in the kitchen. Ryeowook got frustrated. "Is anyone listening to me?!"

Sungmin stopped feeding Kyuhyun for a moment as he looked at Ryeowook. "Well, you can't really blame him," he said. "He's pretty busy with shows and stuff. You should know that."

"Bus he doesn't even talk to me when all of us have free time together," Ryeowook stated, frowning. He took the pillow from the couch and hugged it. He wanted to scream into the pillow out of frustration, but decided against it because it wasn't his.

Kyuhyun thought for a moment before grinning. "I have an idea to get him to notice you!" he exclaimed with a grin. "You should pretend to get kidnapped and then Yesung can come save you."

"That way, he'll really notice you!" Eunhyuk continued, grinning.

"He'll also become overprotective of you," Donghae added, also grinning this time.

"Ryeowook looked at the four guys and thought about what they were suggesting. It sounded pretty good. He wouldn't mind giving it a try if that meant he would have a chance of getting Yesung's attention. "Sounds like a good idea to me!"

And so the five boys spent the day planning what they were going to do. Summing and Kyuhyun agreed to be the kidnappers while Donghae and Eunhyuk agreed to be the people who spread the news to Yesung. Ryeowook didn't have to do too much since he was the one who was going to be 'kidnapped'.

So that's when everything started. Sungmin took the duty of renting a beat-up and abandoned building for a few days. Ryeowook was tied to a chair, arms behind his back. It looked pretty real. All he had to do was sit and wait until Yesung comes.

Kyuhyun printed out a letter that would get Yesung's attention. Donghae would give it to Yesung after Eunhyuk runs into Yesung's room in a panicked fashion. This was all going to be professionally done tomorrow. They're considered professional because their acting experience wasn't all that bad after filming "Attack on the Pin-Up Boys".

The next day, everybody got ready to do what they planned to do. They knew Yesung's schedule for that day, so they were set. Ryeowook was already tied to the chair, and Sungmin and Kyuhyun were already under their mass to keep themselves mysterious. They also dressed differently from their normal selves so Yesung wouldn't be able to recognize them. All they had to do now was be patient and wait until it was noon.

"This is exciting," Donghae said with a grin as he lay on the couch of his apartment.

"Don't you think it's a little bit wrong though?" Eunhyuk asked, sitting down near Donghae's feet.

"Well, it's kind of Yesung's fault for not noticing Ryeowook," Donghae said with a small shrug. He sat up and switched positions so that he was laying his head on Eunhyuk's lap. He looked at the time. "One more hour~" he chimed.

NOON!

"Yesung!" Eunhyuk shouted as he barged into Yesung's dressing room. "Oh my god! Yesung!" he had a worried expression on his face, panicking falsely but it seemed real.

It was a very good act, because Yesung believed it. "What is it?!" Yesung asked, panic rushing over him. He immediately stood up from his seat and rushed over to Eunhyuk.

"Ryeo—" Eunhyuk took a few deep breaths to make it seem like he ran there. "Ryeowook! He!" He paused and fell to the floor on his knees, hiding his face in his hands as he made weeping sounds to make it seem like he was crying.

Yesung was just about to kneel down next to Eunhyuk to calm him down and ask him to explain everything to him, but Donghae had come running in soon after. "Yesung!" the male shouted, breathing hard. "Look!"

A piece of paper was suddenly shoved into Yesung's hands. He read it, his eyes widening as he did. It read: "If you want him back, come and get him at the abandoned place." Yesung looked up at Donghae and down at Eunhyuk, a bit frozen. "How did this happen?!" he asked with a worried voice.

"I don't know!" Donghae replied, pretty much shouting. "He told me he was going to come look for you a few hours ago! But now he's suddenly gone!"

Yesung thought for a moment before pulling Eunhyuk up. "Eunhyuk! Drive us to the place!" he shouted, rushing out the door. He didn't care about his schedule anymore at the moment. He cared more about getting Ryeowook back from those stupid kidnappers. Why Ryeowook?!?! Why not him instead??

The three guys walked out of the place and rushed toward Eunhyuk's car. Once they were all in and ready, Eunhyuk began driving. He was so glad Yesung didn't ask him how he knew where the place was when it didn't even say exactly where it was on the so-called 'letter'. That was one mistake the five made.

After a five-minute speed-drive, the car stopped in front of a scary-looking abandoned building. Windows were broken and walls were cracked. Everything was all gray and brown. It looked like no one has touched it for a very long time.

"This place is so creepy," Donghae whispered clinging to Eunhyuk after they got out of the car.

Yesung looked at the two and sighed. "You two stay out here," he said, not wanting anything to happen to his friends.

After a while of arguing about who was going in and who wasn't, Yesung convinced the couple to let him go in alone.

"Be careful!" the two shouted as Yesung walked toward the entrance—or what seemed like an entrance – of the building.

Yesung looked around, getting the chills. The place was pretty creepy, as Donghae stated before. "Hello?!?" he called out, hearing his voice echo through the barren building. "Anybody here?!" For a moment, everything was silent. Then he heard it. He heard the whimpering and muffled yells of a hostage.

Looking ahead of himself, he saw a flight of stairs. He ran toward it, and neared it, but a body flew at him. The two started fighting, or at least Yesung was landing some pretty hard punches on the body.

After what seemed like a while, Yesung stopped, panting a bit. He looked at what he was fighting earlier and realized it was just a human-sized dummy. A growl escaped him as he heard some laughter. He looked at the top of the stairs and saw two masked faces, holding their stomachs from laughter pain. It was Sungmin and Kyuhyun, but Yesung didn't know that.

"Where is Ryeowook?!" Yesung shouted, his voice echoing, repeating Ryeowook's name at least three times. He was pretty darn angry.

Because Kyuhyun's name was echoing, he heard a muffled yell of his own name. With that, he rushed up the stairs, rushing pass the two anonymous kidnappers to see Ryeowook strapped to a chair with tape over his mouth. "Don't worry! I'll save you!" he stated as he quickly untied Ryeowook and removed the tape from his mouth.

"Yesung!" Ryeowook cried, wrapping his arms around Yesung almost immediately. Real tears of joy left his eyes because he was happy that Yesung really came. "You came!" he shouted, stating the obvious.

"Of course I came, you idiot!" Yesung stated as he held the male in his arms.

Sungmin and Kyuhyun were trying really hard not to squeal in joy at the fact the plan worked as they stood behind Yesung. Sungmin couldn't help but giggle.

Yesung blinked a few times. He recognized that giggle from somewhere. Turning around, he looked at the two guys in the masks. "Sungmin?" he murmured in a questioning tone.

Ryeowook's eyes widened when that happened. He was afraid of what was going to happen next, what Yesung was going to do.

Yesung immediately stood up and let go of Ryeowook. He looked down at the male. "What the heck is all of this?" he asked, a bit upset with an angry tone.

Ryeowook stood up and stood in front of Yesung, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry," he apologized quietly. "I-I just…" he didn't know what to say.

Sungmin and Kyuhyun took off their masks and stood by Ryeowook's sides. "He just wanted you to notice him," Kyuhyun stated.

"What??" Yesung was confused. What did the other mean by 'notice' him?

"Well, you never really talk to him much, and he says you ignore him sometimes," Sungmin explained.

"We used to talk so much more than we do now…' Ryeowook mumbled, not daring to look directly at Yesung's eyes. But gathering up the courage, he looked up. "I wish it were still the same."

Yesung looked at all three of them, stopping at Ryeowook. "I'm so sorry, Ryeowook. I didn't realize…" he said in a hushed tone. He took Ryeowook's hand in his and frowned, rubbing it in a soothing way. "I've been so busy lately…with all these shows and interviews and stuff."

"I understand that, but you could have at least not ignored me when I came to talk to you or say 'hi' to be or something along those lines…" Ryeowook mumbled.

Yesung felt guilty after hearing that. "If you could just give me one chance, I promise I will be a better person and talk to you more," he said, looking away now. He was a bit shy when it came to expressing his feelings. "I actually like you, Ryeowook…" he said quietly.

Ryeowook's eyes widened a bit when he heard those words. He was a bit surprised. A warm smile crept up his face. But those words weren't enough for him. He wanted to see something more. "If you really do like me…then look me in the eyes and tell me that you do…"

And so that's exactly what Yesung did. He looked Ryeowook in the eyes and repeated the words, but replaced one. "I actually love you, Ryeowook," he said, adding one more thing at the end with a smile. He leaned in and kissed Ryeowook's lips.


End file.
